PsychThemed Murder Mystery Party
by proudtobepurple
Summary: Last summer I had a Psych party at my house. I wrote a script for it that I'm probably never going to use again so I thought I'd throw it out there for other Psych-Os to use! :D Check it out!


Well, this past summer I had a Psych-themed murder mystery party. I wrote the script myself and since I probably will never use it again I thought I'd make it accessable for free and public use if you ever decide to throw such a party. :) I'll give the details first and then the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of it's amazingly awesome characters. I'm just a girl who's so obsessed with it she decided to throw a party to celebrate its awesomeness. :)

* * *

><p>Invitations: This was mine since I played Juliet, but you do not have to use it. Feel free to make your own however you want. :)<p>

Alright new recruits! Time to come into the station for your first run of a real detective case! Your case will be headed by my partner, Detective Carlton Lassiter, and me. Wear street casual clothes. And please don't mention Shawn Spencer around Lassiter. I know he's been in the papers a lot lately, but our case will be small and he will not be involved. Oh, and please RSVP ASAP! Haha! See what I did there? :)  
>~Detective Juliet O'Hara<p>

* * *

><p>There are 9 actors: Shawn, Gus, Juliet (that was me!), Lassiter, and the four suspects: Mr. Malone, Mrs. Malone, Mallorie Malone, and Mrs. Sherman. And the waitress. She was played by my mom. :) Everyone else that comes to the party are brand new cadets tagging along on a harmless case with Juliet and Lassiter to get "real detective experiance."<p>

* * *

><p>There are 3 different locations - the Sherman's house, the SBPD station, and the resturant. We decided to put the resturant outside since it was nice out and I had a lot of people. It also gave 2 ways to access our living room which served as the Sherman house - up the stairs or through the front door. The SBPD office was downstairs in our living room.<p>

* * *

><p>Pre-Party and After Party: Play Psych episodes! You may or may not have people there who don't know the show, but even if they already know it it's fun to watch re-runs. :) If you think that would be too boring partake in some Psych trivia! You can find it online just by Googling it.<p>

* * *

><p>Menu: I started this at about five so for us the meal in the middle was dinner but you may prefer to have lunch there. Either way, here's some suggestions for an amazing menu...filled with Psych goodness! :)<p>

Pineapple-glazed ham

Hawaiian Pizza (ham and pineapple)

Jerk Chicken

Snyders of Hannover Pretzles

And of course whatever other food and snacks you want. Just keep in mind that fruit and dried fruit are not snacks. :)

Drinks:

Pineapple Crush! Have you ever had this stuff? It's AMAZING!

Whatever other pop or juice you prefer

Dessert:

Pineapple Sherbert (AMAZING!)

Pineapple upsidedown cake...but please bake it in a real oven. :)

* * *

><p>Plot: The plot is divided into 3 parts with Dinner and Dessert between.<p>

Part 1

Go to station and meet Juliet and Lassiter (the Family Room)

Juliet gets the case from the chief: A Mr. Sherman called and reported a break-in at his house.

Go to the Sherman's house (the Living Room)

Mr. Sherman is not there. A lamp is knocked over, the blinds are closed, Mr. Sherman's cell phone, keys, and wallet are sitting on the table. A jewelry box is open on the couch.

Lassiter begins to investigate, tells everyone not to touch anything.

Shawn shows up and picks up a lamp then has a "psychic vision" that Mr. Sherman has been murdered. (Gus is away on a family vacation that he really didn't want to go on but was forced to.)

Right as he says this Mrs. Sherman walks in the door and screams, seeing the cops and hearing Shawn say that her husband is dead. She is carrying a suitcase and says she has been away on a business trip. After looking in the jewelry box, she says that nothing has been stolen except a locket. She seems very frightened by this but will not say why.

Lassiter and Juliet take Mrs. Sherman down to the station for questioning.

Kids poke around and find that there is a voicemail on the phone. They listen to it and it is an unknown person saying that Mr. Sherman has been kidnapped.

The Malone family comes to the door to see what is going on. They heard that Mr. Sherman has been murdered.

Talk to Mr. Mrs. and Mallory Malone.

Mr. Malone is happy that Mr. Sherman is gone. He says he was a cranky old man who was always fighting with him about everything. He says Mrs. Sherman was just as bad.

Mrs. Malone is upset that Mr. Sherman may be dead. She says that, despite what her husband says, she always got along with Mr. Sherman. Mrs. Sherman never really liked her however. She disapproved of everything that Mrs. Malone did.

Mallory Malone says that she could always hear Mr. and Mrs. Sherman fighting at night. She says they never got along very well with anyone, especially her family. Her family was about to put their house up for sale, even though they had lived there longer than the Shermans had. The Shermans were both old and cranky people and no one in the neighborhood would be very upset if they were gone.

Go to the police station to talk to Mrs. Sherman. She is very crabby and tells them that she knows nothing and was on a business trip all week. She is very insistent that they find the locket, but she doesn't seem to care very much about her husband. They let her go because there is no evidence yet.

Lassiter tells them that they are out of the case now that it is more serious. Shawn tells them that they can tag along with him.

On the way out of the station Juliet catches them. She tells them that the chief has hired Shawn for the case and now that he is hired he should meet them at the Sandy Beach Grill House. Mrs. Sherman said that the only time she heard from Mr. Sherman that week was when he told her he was going to the Sandy Beach Grill House for dinner.

DINNER

Part 2

While at dinner, they ask the waitress if she knows anything about a Mr. Sherman. She says that, in fact, he dined here alone a few nights ago. He seemed to be expecting someone. She only knows this because he left a letter in case anyone came in asking for him.

The waitress gives them the letter.

The letter says, "You asked for a meeting. You didn't show. Next time I'll think twice about agreeing to do anything with you." And it is signed by Mr. Sherman.

Lassiter and Juliet have left by this time. Juliet calls Shawn and tells him to get to the Sherman house as quickly as possible.

Mr. Sherman was found dead at his office. The door was locked from the outside and there were no windows. The coroner says that he died of poisoning. There was a box from the restaurant open on his desk that said "to go."

The kids question Mrs. Sherman who is still only upset about the locket. She admitts that the only people she knows of who have a key to her husband's office were her husband and herself. She gets extremely upset when Mr. and Mrs. and Mallory Malone show up in her house. She keeps screaming at them to leave, and eventually they have to be questioned in the driveway.

The kids question each one of the Malones. All three of them seemed surprised to hear that Mr. Sherman is dead, but none of them seem sad. Mr. Malone even laughs and says that he knew that Mr. Sherman would die of an eating problem in one way or another.

The kids and Shawn go back to the restaurant to ask the waitress about the food that Mr. Sherman was poisoned by.

DESERT

Part 3

The waitress tells them that the restaurant does deliver to people's homes. She searches the meals that were ordered and cannot find one ordered to go to Mr. Sherman's office. She does however find one ordered to go to the Sherman's home.

They go back to the Sherman's house (yet again) to see Mrs. Sherman. She is looking at a picture book. She closes it very quickly before they enter. Lassiter tells her that she is under arrest for the murder of Mr. Sherman. She argues that she was at work when the food was supposedly delivered to her house. She says she wouldn't have been there to pick it up.

After Lassiter and Juliet are gone the kids look in the picture book and see pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Malone with Mallory. In the back of the book are letters from Mallory. The letters say that she found out that Mr. and Mrs. Sherman were her real parent who gave her up because they wanted to other things with their lives and didn't want a kid. She was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Malone. She sends them very angry letters, some with death threats in them.

Mr. and Mrs. Malone come in looking for Mallory. No one has seen her.

They all go to the police station. Lassiter tells them that bail has been posted on Mrs. Sherman. They ask who posted it and he says it was Mallory.

They find Mallory's purse that she left at the station. It has the locket in it (with a picture of the Malone family inside the locket) and it also has Mr. and Mrs. Sherman's responses to her letters to them. They are also mean and nasty and say that they never wanted Mallory and they were glad that they gave her up.

They go back to the Malone's house where Mallory has a gun and is about to shoot Mrs. Sherman. She tells them the whole story of how she stole Mr. Sherman's key when she kidnapped him and how she locked him in his office and how she picked up the food for Mr. Sherman while his wife was at work and then poisoned it and gave it to him.

Lassiter pulls his gun and she drops hers and Lassiter arrests her.

THE END

* * *

><p>PS: Please feel free to change anything you want to fit it to yourself. For me, I had no one to play Gus, so you may have noticed that I only mention Shawn in there, not Gus. If you want to write in a part for Gus feel free! And let me know what you think! And PLEASE let me know if you ever decide to use this! I'd love to hear how it went! :D<p> 


End file.
